


Sick Jokes

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [23]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Corn Mazes, F/F, Fluff, I love my girls, Wow, just two girls (in love) “platonically” hanging out, kath gets upset but all is well, pumpkin patches, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Katherine and Sarah get lost in a corn maze.





	Sick Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Three: Pumpkin Patch

The fall time had always been Katherine's favorite time of year. The sweaters, the leggings, the boots, and especially pumpkin patches. 

Katherine really loved pumpkin patches.

Every year she would invite all of her friends to a small, local one just down the road from her dad's house. This year, however; no one could make it except Sarah Jacobs.

Sarah Jacobs was a year older than almost all of Katherine's friend group (excluding Spot), but always seemed to hang out with them. Katherine knew she had her own friends, but because of Spot and David she frequently came to annual movie nights or picnics etc. Sarah was also Katherine's best friend's, David Jacobs, sister. Meaning she was definitely off limits. She had heard the story of Jack Kelly dating Sarah when he was a sophomore, David hadn't talked to him all year. Of course, that was because David had a massive crush on Jack but that was besides the point. Katherine was scared David might hurt her in someway, she may be older than him but he is very protective. 

So Katherine just replied to the group text with a smiley face and then sent everyone, privately, a message claiming she hates them.

They all figured out Katherine had a crush on Sarah about the third time she came around with David. Except for David and Sarah who were both oblivious to everything. Now they always tried to get them alone. Which Katherine hated them for, but also greatly appreciated.

She sat on the porch steps of her dad's house as she waited for Sarah to show up. Katherine was too busy writing in her notebook to hear Sarah's car pull up in the long driveway.

"Katherine!" She yelled, startling her.

"You scared me!" Katherine exclaims even though it was clear she had jumped.

"Sorry," Sarah laughs, doubling over.

Katherine felt her breath hitch and heart skip a beat. God, she sounded like Jack.

"What're you writing about?" sarah asks, leaning over.

Katherine flushes, "Nothing." She slams the book closed and puts it in her backpack.

Sarah laughs, “Okay.”

“Ready to go?” Katherine asks, smoothing out her dress and pulling her cardigan tighter around herself.

Sarah nods, “That dress is so cute, by the way.”

Katherine feels herself begin to blush, “Thank you, I like your sweater.”

Sarah looks down at her cream colored sweater and grins widely, “Feel my shoulders.”

“Uh?”

“Do it!” Sarah says.

Katherine slowly pushes down on Sarah’s shoulder, “It’s very…soft?”

“Shoulder pads,” Sarah grins, “It has shoulder pads!”

“Oh, I see it now,” Katherine nods, climbing into the passenger seat of the car.

“Kinda sucks the others can’t make it,” Sarah frowns, “It’s always fun. Not that it won’t be fun with you, I’m just…saying.”

“No, I get it,” Katherine replies, “They uh, make things interesting.”

“Exactly,” Sarah turns on the radio, “Oh! Remember that time Spot and Race got lost in the corn maze and we only found them because Spot was yelling at Race.”

Katherine laughs, “Yes! Or when Mush and Jack cried over the tiny pumpkins together!”

“I forgot about that!” Sarah says.

Katherine smiles and leans back in her seat, relaxed. This would be a piece of cake.

—

This would not be a piece of cake, Katherine soon realized as they stood in front of the little booth set up for pictures. She realized it when Sarah wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer for the picture.

“These are so cute!” Sarah squeals as she looks at the ones a nice lady took for them.

“Send ‘em to me, yeah?”

“Of course!” Sarah nods and grabs Katherine’s hand to pull her to the corn maze.

“Sarah, I think this is a dead end,” Katherine says after a few minutes of going through the corn maze.

“Oh,” Sarah frowns and stands in front of the stalks of corn for a minute.

“Sarah?” Katherine asks.

“Hm?”

“Should we keep going?” Katherine suggests.

“Can I try something first?” Sarah asks. 

“I don’t see why—” Katherine’s sentence is cut off by Sarah kissing her.

Katherine’s eyes go wide and unable to move as Sarah’s lips moved against her own. Sarah slowly pulls away, eyes opening slightly and she laughs.

“I’m sorry,” Sarah then says, embarrassed, “I just thought…well everyone said...”

“What?” Katherine says and she feels a sinking in her stomach.

“Well everyone said you liked me and—” Sarah trails off.

“So you kissed me?” Katherine exclaims, “To make a fool of me or something? Katherine has a crush on the straight girl…that’s a laugh, let me just kiss her—”

Sarah kisses her again. Katherine is aware enough to push her away.

“Stop!”

“I’m sorry!” Sarah says, shocked. “That usually works in movies—”

“This isn’t a movie!” Katherine says, “You can’t just kiss me!”

“I just thought you wanted…I mean—” Sarah splutters.

“It’s some sick joke, right? Everyone backed out so I could have “alone time” with you or whatever so you could just kiss me, bet they dared you—”

“Kath, I wouldn’t do that,” Sarah says, “Our friends wouldn’t dare do that! And about what you said earlier, about me being straight, I’m actually gay. Really gay.”

“But…but Jack!” Katherine stutters.

Sarah rolls her eyes, “That was before I actually accepted it, Kath.”

“Oh.

“And I asked everyone to back out because I wanted to spend time with you…I, uh, this worked out better in my head,” Sarah says, “David often tells me I daydream too much.”

Katherine snorts, “David?”

“Yeah, I know right?” Sarah laughs. “I really am sorry about kissing you, Kath. I should’ve asked.”

“It’s okay, I mean I didn’t really mind,” Katherine blushes, “I meant when I said I had a crush on you.”

“That’s good because I have a crush on you too,” Sarah grins.

Katherine feels her heart beat quickly and she felt like she would throw up, but in a good way.

“Can I kiss you…again?” Sarah asks.

“Yes!” Katherine says a bit too enthusiastic.

Katherine places her hands on either side of Sarah’s face and brings her closer, sighing into the kiss.

“Can we find our way out now?” Katherine asks, moving back only a little bit. Her lips still brushed against Sarah’s.

“Yes, please,” Sarah agrees.


End file.
